Scaled Zephyr
These birds evolved to be more like their dinosaur ancestors. Scaled Zephyrs are winged killing machines and should be avoided at all costs. Lifespan: 6 - 8 years / Diet: carnivore / Rarity: uncommon Physical Description Anatomy These once were simple large scavenger birds that lived near the city, which was their main source of food. They were very non-dangerous and would scatter if startled from carrion. However, once the radiation came, over time, it seemed as if fragments of "old" dna deep in their genetics were activated, causing them to take on features that were distinctly lizard like and also become less scavenger like, hunting instead of feeding off of other's refuse. They have blackish gray feathers on their head, wings and tail. The rest of the bird is a dark reddish-brown and covered in scales. It's beak has actual teeth inside, which helps it to grab and tear meat from it's chosen prey. These birds have long, sharp talons as well as a single long, hooked claw on the end of each wing which they use to help grab onto the prey to prevent it's escape. Dimensions It is a considerably large bird, being right around five feet in total length (beak to tail), with a wingspan measuring about eight feet. Diet Meat, preferably fresh. One of these can take down a small herbivore like a rabbit or another bird. However, several of them working together could pose a problem for larger creatures and wolf pups. It is not uncommon to see several of these birds ganging up together to take down a deer or other hooved animal. Behavior These birds are killers, and very cantankerous. They generally are seen individually hunting, but it is not uncommon for them to be found in groups of 5-8 in a common living area. It is recommended not to bother them unless you have a death-wish or a few friends. They may be small, but if the solo bird calls over any friends, then a single wolf could be in danger. It is advised to simply avoid them when possible. They are one of the few wild animals that is most at home in the ruined city, dwelling up in the top most areas of abandoned buildings that might still be intact. They do go out and hunt in the surrounding forest areas, however. Breeding These creatures tend to only lay a single egg during their egg-laying season, which happens in the spring. This egg will take up to 2 months to hatch. Scale Zephyrs are able to take down very small prey, such as mice, within a month after hatching and they grow fairly rapidly, being considered full-grown after 6 months. Language Mostly screeching noises that it makes when in battle with other creatures. They also have a high pitched noise that they make when they are calling others of it's species for aid. They don't really have a "language" that can be learned. Related *Home *Sverige *Bestiary *Bald Bear *Den Smasher *Giant Rat *Gripe Seal *Human *Ruin Cat *Skickra *Wild Cat Category:Beasts Category:World